End of Days
by Tiia Nachos
Summary: Fan-fiction based on the British show "The adventures of Merlin". Rating's for safety. Plot: Arthur & Merlin are brothers and live in Camelot with their father Uther. King Uther hates anything that has to do with magic, however, Merlin and Arthur both has magical powers. Can they keep it a secret from their father, or will they both get acquainted with the noose? -Temporary Hiatus-
1. Prologue

**End of Days - the Pendragonian story**

**.**

**.**

_Ok, let's start with the disclaimer thing._

_Obviously, I don't own the characters, if I did I'd be very rich._

_The only thing I can claim is the ideas used for the plot._

_If there is another story out there with similiar traits/scenes as mine, I can testify that it's purely coincidental._

_Ok, that's enough of the disclaimer. Now, let's hop onto the intro/prologue._

.

.

**Prologue**

.

Once there was a kingdom.

Of course, as in every kingdom, there was also a king and his queen.

They both were well-respected and loved by all.

Their kingdom flourished, wartime was nothing but a forgotten memory, and all was well.

Then, one bright autumn day during their 4th anniversary of their rule, something unfathomable happened.

The queen gave birth to twins, one with sun kissed hair, the other with hair as black as the darkest nightmare.

Their faces equally beautiful.

Usually, this would be a cause for celebration. However, the thing is, the queen died.

The young princes Arthur and Emrys Pendragon slept through this entire ordeal

blissfully unaware of the terror their birth would cause, or how the once gentle and kindhearted king

would tarnish his soul for a lost cause during the next twenty years to follow.

.

.

AN:

_That's the prologue. Doesn't seem that much now, does it? Very short, too._

_Next chapter will definitely be longer than this. *sigh*_

_Well, hopefully my thoughts will all come together before my deadline._

_Anyhow, let me now what you think, ye?_


	2. Chapter I Heir to the throne - maybe?

**Chapter I ~ Heir to the throne - maybe?**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: If I told you I own the characters, I'd be a liar. I am no liar, therefore I own no characters!

.

.

_Camelot, sometime during the medieval times._

If there was one thing people could say for absolute certainty,

it was that the heir to the throne was not a very happy prince, nor was he a very patient man.  
Which is of course the reason why he was currently occupied pacing around in his chambers, his brow furrowed and his mouth a thin line.

From the ripe age of 13, Arthur had been chosen as crown prince. That Uther would favor Arthur over his twin brother Emrys came as no surprise to anyone.

The king had for some reason always preferred Arthur's company instead of his youngest son. It wasn't neglect on the king's part, he simply didn't notice.

Arthur knew that his father loved him deeply and as such he felt like he should return those feelings, yet he couldn't bring himself to.

How could he possibly, when his other half was denied the same and left by himself in his own solitude?

Emrys was as mild mannered and polite as he was sweet, traits clearly inherited from their late mother's side of the family.

Despite the obvious favoritism and minor discrimination he'd been forced to endure for the most part of his life, Emrys always managed to smile.

So unlike himself who had inherited their father's hot temper and seemingly all the failures and flaws that came along with it.

Yes, that was what he truly was; flawed. The people of Camelot gave nothing but praise to their precious Crown Prince.

Yet, all he could think of was all the flaws he carried, while his younger brother, whom he loved above else, seemingly had none.

Of course, if he didn't had to keep a part of himself hidden he probably wouldn't feel this way.

Perhaps if... His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. "I thought I'd already told you that I - Oh, it's just you," Arthur finished lamely when he realized that it wasn't his father who was at the door.

"Yes, me," Emrys said, one eyebrow raised. "Who did you think it would be? Morgana?"

"Morgana? Please! Of all the people I could have wanted it to be, why would I ever want it to be her?"

Emrys thought about it for a few seconds, and then shrugged. "Honestly, I could never imagine why," he admitted while letting himself inside the spacious room.

Arthur sighed, closed the door and then turned to face his other half. "Was it something you wanted, or did you just want to test my patience?"

Emrys lips twitched, adopting a rather smug look. "Well," he said slowly, knowing just how much it would irk the older male.

"You do know there's a party in the ball room, correct?" Arthur gave him a bland look. Of course he knew, there was practically not a day that goes by without having some kind of feast.

"And that father asked us - or rather you - in particular to be there?" "Your point being?"

By now, Emrys's twitching lips had already formed into a wide grin, looking quite a lot like the Chesire cat.

"Father have finally revealed to the people that you will be his successor to the title of king. And you weren't there to hear it."

Yes, it was definitely times like this that the 20 year old Crown Prince wished that he was an only child.

"You don't have to worry though," Emrys said calmly. "No? I've missed my own party, father will never let me hear the end of this."

"Of course he will, if you don't tell him the truth that is. See, I knew that you would forgot, which is why I took care of this whole problem."

If people had any experience of how Emrys usually took care of things, this would be a good time to panic.

"What did you do," Arthur asked reluctantly. 'This can't be as bad as that time, right? He'd never be foolish enough,' he prayed silently.

Emrys shrugged, "Nothing mush, really. Just told father that you've fallen ill, is all. He doesn't suspect anything is a miss."

And then, there were times where Arthur was very happy to have his twin brother around.

.

.

_A week later_

Never had been as close to the court physician as Emrys, Arthur had never been to Gaius's house before.

However, with one of Camelot's knights severely injured, he figured that he should pay him a visit.

And thus leading to the scenario in which Arthur was greeted by the sight of Emrys and Gaius standing next to the wounded knight on the table, both mumbling inaudible words that sounded like a chanting.

Arthur sighed. Whatever it was that Gaius and his companion were doing, it was probably something the King wouldn't overlook.

"What are you two up to?" The chanting stopped almost immediately. Emrys and Gaius turned around to face the new 'trespasser'.

"Nothing, sire," Gaius replied with an innocent look in his face. "u-huh," Arthur said doubtful. "And what say you, Emrys? Anything to add to that?"

"Nothing that I can think of." Apparently, they both considered him untrustworthy and dumb as bricks. Rather insulting, really.

Arthur took a few steps closer to the table where the knight lied in a deep sleep, his brow laced with sweat. Arthur barely had patience to keep up the pretense any longer.

"And how often does a man get fever from participating in a tournament," he asked. "I was talking to Gaius," he quickly added when Emrys opened his mouth to answer.

Solemnly admitting defeat, Arthur left Gaius's chambers in the same manner in which he came. If his brother didn't trust him enough to reveal his magic to him then why should he bother to tell about his own?

'So, I guess I have to confront Sir Valiant on my own after all,' he mused to himself. It would have been so much easier if his other half was there with him, but there was no other alternatives now.

Besides, Valiant was merely a cheating scumbag with parlor tricks; how hard could it be to defeat him?

.

.

As it turns out, Sir valiant - aka cheating scumbag - was relatively easy to defeat, however the task of convincing the King of Valiant's deceit was much harder.

Not only did Uther refuse to believe that one of HIS trusted knights would use magic for something as petty as easy winnings, he also chastised Arthur of slandering his future competition.

Not the best of afternoons, for the obvious reason.

.

.

AN:

First of all, when I had almost finished writing this chapter I accidentally pressed the Del tangent.

Even my own PC's plotting against me!

So I had to rewrite everything, and needless to say it didn't work out as well as it had the first time.

The confrontation between Arthur, Emrys(?) and Valiant were originally the end of this chapter,

however I neither have the energy nor time to rewrite it,

so that will be the first arc of Chapter II - The not so gallant Valiant.

Perhaps you'll review this anyway?


	3. Chapter II - The not so gallant Valiant

**Chapter II - The not so gallant Valiant**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **_The characters was not mine last time I checked, but perhaps that has changed. Let me check for a sec..._

_... No, apparently they're still not!_

.

**.**

'If you want something done, you have to take care of it yourself', was Arthur's thoughts as he made his way towards the arena

where another tournament was to be held.  
This would be the day when he exposed Sir Valiant for the big loser he really was.

And then, his father would _have_ to apologize for not believing him in the first place.  
Feeling somewhat giddy, Arthur spotted said knight from his seat among the audience.  
'Just you wait, Mr Loser.'

.

_In Gaius's Chambers_  
The knight who had been in a somewhat peaceful state suddenly started to thrash violently.  
"I'll go and get some help," Gaius said, and then turned to leave but was stopped in his tracks when he felt the patient take his hand.  
"No, d-on't, don't leave me," the knight rasped, his breath unsteady.  
Sweating profoundly, the knight gasped as the poison worked throughout his body.  
The poison in his veins burning, and he felt as though he'd been set on fire.  
Gaius cringed as the strong hold the knight held his hand in grew even firmer, nearly crushing the bones in his fingers.  
The knight let out a unbridled scream that could possibly raise the dead, and then life had left him.  
All that remained on the table was a man that had died unfairly and all too early.

.  
_Meanwhile in the arena_  
After one particular intense battle, it was time for Sir Valiant and his opponent Sir Cedric to compete.  
Valiant walked confidently; perky even, into the center of the arena.  
Cedric's stride was not less confident, however, he had an aura of calm and pride that certainly was more befitting for a knight than Valiant's brashness.  
Valiant took his sword in his right hand while Cedric being a dual-swordsman, held a long sword with the shape of a katana in each hand.  
Almost in sync, Cedric and Valiant assumed a striking pose.  
Valiant held his sword pointed towards Cedric. Cedric held his swords pointing backwards, kneeling slightly.  
Cedric, the one most patient of the two, gallantly parried Valiant's strike towards his jugular.  
A cheap shot, but still passable. Taking up the pace, Cedric returned Valiant's lethal strike with one of his own, directed towards Valiant's chest.  
The cheers from the audience served its purpose well as the two knights stepped back and forward in their lethal dance.

Nothing existed in the moment except the two of them. Cedric let his swords grace Valiant's side, one after another.  
Valiant stumbled backwards, holding his hand at his side and raised his sword in defense.  
Cedric ran, jumped and during his brief moment of floating crossed his swords close to his body, looking like a human ball.  
On his way down towards the ground, Cedric lashed out his swords intended to grace Sir Valiant's upper body.  
The audience was letting out a cheer as Sir Valiant parried a would be lethal shot from his opponent.  
So far, Valiant and Cedric had been on equal footing, still the longer the dual was, it became all the more apparent

that Cedric was not only more experienced, with his lean figure and fast reflexes, he was also a favored winner.

As such, he was the worst opponent Valiant could possibly have faced.  
Feeling the pressure get a hold of him, Valiant glanced at the audience, his eyes locating the grim face of the crown prince.  
When his eyes meet with Arthur's, Valiant got a smug look, and shifted his shield against his opponent.  
Valiant took a few steps and then rammed his shield at Cedric's chest.  
Meanwhile, Arthur kept his gaze fixated on the shield, and then saw something he never would've thought possible.  
One of the three serpents on the shield bit Cedric, and as quickly as the serpent had first appeared, it retracted in the shield, leaving the audience non the wiser.  
Arthur glanced at the crowd. Nobody had seen Valiant's cheap trick, and Valiant walked free from his crime.  
The crowd cheered as Valiant shamelessly waved his sword in a victory he had done nothing to deserve.  
Arthur returned his gaze towards the motionless figure lying on the ground.  
Another loss for Camelot.

.

After Valiant had been the declared winner, Arthur left the audience - he had no interest in the other competitors.  
Arthur silently trailed behind Valiant's departing figure.  
He had no idea of where Valiant were going, or what he was after, but it didn't matter anymore;  
Camelot had lost two good men because of him, and god be damned if Arthur was just letting this go.  
When Valiant had reached the outskirts of the woods, he turned to face the prince.  
"Is there any reason you've been following me, sire - or did you just miss company?"  
Ignoring the jab, Arthur's eyes narrowed. "I know what you've been doing, you cheater.  
You couldn't possibly win against Sir Cedric fair and square, and so you had your snake friends get rid of him for you, you coward."  
Valiant raised an eyebrow. "Snakes, sire? I'm afraid I don't understand what you are talking about," he said in a feigned meek voice.  
"Don't play games on me, I'm talking about _those_ snakes; the ones on your shield."  
Arthur took a step closer to the knight and pointed knowingly at said abomination.  
"I don't know why the others failed to see the serpents come alive, but it does not matter. Because I saw you - and I'll put an end to this!"  
Valiant shrugged, not admitting defeat. "The serpents came alive, your highness? I'm afraid that's your imagination, sire; they're just paint. Paint on a shield."  
"I saw you, you might as well give up. There's no use for you to try and tell me otherwise, 'cause I know what it was I saw!"  
"Oh, really?" Valiant got a vicious gleam in his eyes. "And how do you intend to prove it, hmm," Valiant taunted.

"Have you never heard the story of the boy who cried 'wolf'?"  
"Actually I have, and I have no interest for fairy tales," Arthur sneered.  
Once it became apparent that the prince wouldn't let this go, Valiant smiled viciously and glanced at his shield.  
Whispering a few inaudible words, he then turned the shield in Arthur's direction.  
At first, nothing happened. Then, one lone eye blinked and the form of a serpent flushed out of the shield.

The serpent landed with an audible _splat_, and let its tongue play; tasting the air.  
Raising to its full form, the serpent slithered closer to Arthur. Closer, _closer_.  
Faster than eyes can blink, the serpent lashed out towards Arthur; poison lacing its sharp fangs.  
Arthur brought forth his sword, greeting the serpent with a swift swing.  
The now headless serpent fell without further notice down onto the grassy field right next to its head.  
Valiant called forth a second serpent in defiance, albeit with no luck as the serpent met the same fate as its counterpart.  
Wide eyed and bristling with fury, Valiant summoned the last serpent from his shield.  
The serpent died unceremoniously , lying next to its two siblings.  
Once Arthur realized that an antidote could be made from the serpents' poison, he picked up one of the three heads, stuffing it inside his sack.  
Arthur then turned, glanced at Valiant, and sighed deeply.  
"If you come with me quietly, you could get out of this alive."  
"I will do no such thing - you've robed me of everything!" Valiant roared and plunged towards Arthur in a wild fury.  
"If you can't see reason, then so be it," Arthur said reluctantly as if the words pained him.  
Reaching towards Valiant, Arthur let his hand grace Valiant's cheek in a firm grip.  
Arthur kept his hand on Valiant's face as Valiant's facial color slowly adopted a faint blue.  
Valiant's body squirmed once, and then his eyes turned glace and he fell down to the ground; dead.  
Arthur looked at the body of the newly departed Sir Valiant, and sighed.  
He stiffened, a tingling feeling in his gut as if someone was watching, and then turned around to meet the calculating gaze of Emrys.

_._

.

**AN:**

I had planned for a confrontation between Arthur and Merlin there, but it felt like a good place to stop.

At least Valiant's out of the way now, right? And yeah, not a lot of action in this chapter,

but hopefully a step up in comparison to the previous one.

Any suggestions is highly appreciated. Will you review? No? Until next time, then.


End file.
